Trust Me
by ness345
Summary: I Dream fanfic. Part of a series of scripts I wrote called Can I Trust You? Mostly about Amy and Felix. Taken from episodes I felt could have continued!
1. I'm going to carry her

_**This is part of A series of scripts I wrote, labelled; Can I Trust You. The are all taken from I Dream episodes which I felt weren't completely completed! They are about Felix and Amy, so it's full of fluff! This one takes place near the end of episode 10, Jay's Pirate Video. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!**_

_**Trust Me**_

"Go on, let rip. There's nobody here but us!"

"_Noooooooooo_"

When Felix spotted Amy, sitting on that rock, the first thought that ran through his head was, 'what the hell is she doing there?' Unfortunately, his over-imaginative mind then came up with heaps of possible answers in the short amount of time it took Ollie to come up with the idea of him rescuing them. He feared the worst. _What if she was badly injured? How long had she been out here? How did Jay find her? Why were they together? Why do they look so 'close'?_ Each thought made him more and more worried, not to mention jealous! He quickly clambered over the rocks until he approached where they were sitting.

"Are you alright Amy?" He asked. "Jay?" he added quickly.

"I'm fine" answered Jay.

"Good. What about Amy, is she ok?" He asked, still thinking she'd lost her voice.

"_She_ is fine" replied Amy.

"That's great…I was…" he stopped as he realised she had spoken. "Hey! You've got your voice back!" he laughed. She giggled looking at his expression. "I'm glad you have" he added sincerely. "And I am sorry about everything I said, I didn't really mean…"

"Yes you did" she cut in. "But it doesn't matter. You were right. I wasn't listening to everyone."

"So why _**are** _you here then?" asked Felix, wondering if he was going to like the answer.

"Amy fell down here and hurt her ankle, she can't walk" replied Jay.

"What! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked Felix going completely OTT!

"Yes! I'm fine, I just can't put weight on it" Amy cut in. To be honest, she was quite touched that he cared, although she wouldn't let him know that!

"However" inserted Jay. "It means we can't leave"

"Says who?" asked Felix. "I've got an idea."

"What?" asked Amy and Jay simultaneously?

"Right. Jay, you'll go down in front of me, if I start slipping, push me onto my back"

"Why your back?" asked Jay looking puzzled.

"Because that way I won't hurt Amy" stated Felix.

"And where am I gonna be?" asked Amy, slightly nervous.

"With Me" answered Felix. He wasn't sure Amy was gonna like his plan…

"Has anyone every told you that you can explain things so clearly…that it's about as clear as **MUD" **smirked Amy sarcastically. Felix smiled, he loved it when she was sarcastic, of course, he'd never let her know that. He quickly covered his smile with a puzzled frown.

"You mean I can't explain things properly?" he quivered. Amy just rolled her eyes before smiling. _'He looks so cute when he does that'_ she thought before shaking her head. _'What am I thinking?'_ she scolded herself.

"Do you want to elaborate Felix? How are you going to get Amy down with her ankle?" asked Jay interrupting them. Felix decided to stop avoiding it.

"I'm going to carry her" He said quietly.


	2. I trust you

"That'll work" agreed Jay.

"I don't think so" started Amy. "Last time I ended up with a busted arm"

"Huh?" asked Jay.

"When you and Calvin left her to fall over" reminded Felix casually.

"Oh" muttered Jay. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Amy, they were too busy worrying about Natalie, if you haven't noticed she isn't even anywhere near here. Besides, I'm more worried about your ankle then I am her ego! It's big enough!" he added causing Amy to chuckle despite herself. She looked into his eyes and saw he was being honest.

"Ok" she breathed after a while.

"Good. I'll help you get on his back" smiled Jay.

"Back?" asked Felix. "I meant I was going to carry her properly"

"What!" said Amy, slightly more worried.

"If you've hurt your leg, then you don't want to be using it to hold onto me. Besides, if I slip, which way am I going to fall? I either fall on top of you or land on your injured foot" he replied simply. To be honest, the real reason was simply because he wanted to hold her in his arms.

"Makes sense" agreed Jay. Felix looked to Amy and saw the alarm in her eyes. He knelt next to her, looked deep into her eyes and whispered;

"Trust Me". Still gazing into his eyes she thought about it. 'Can I trust you?' she asked herself. She smiled as she remembered the time they worked together to produce that song. _'Worked together?'_ she thought. _'Yeah right. I wouldn't let him because I was scared, but I should have done.'_ She concentrated on his eyes before giving in and whispering back.

"I trust you" He smiled at her and lifted her up. She flung her arms around his neck and hung on. Felix turned towards Jay, trying to keep the massive grin off of his face.

"Don't forget, if I start slipping…push me onto my back." He replied. "I don't want Amy to get more hurt then she already is". Jay just nodded and started descending the rock.

Felix followed close behind. He tried to concentrate on the path, but his mind kept wandering to the fiery American beauty he held in his arms. He couldn't believe she actually trusted him enough.

Amy had her eyes closed; she hated the fact that she didn't have any control over what happened to them. It was all up to Felix. However much she despised herself for thinking it, she couldn't help but be pleased that it was Felix who carried her. She even realised that a part of her was enjoying just being in his strong, protective arms, even though she was still terrified.

After what seemed like an eternity for Amy, they finally reached the bottom. Jay went to explain to Ollie what had happened as Felix stopped. He looked down at the trembling form of Amy who had wrapped herself around him. He smiled before lowering his head to her ear.

"It's alright" he soothed. "We made it". Cautiously, Amy brought her head up and looked around. They were indeed standing at the bottom of the rock. She looked back up at Felix and smiled, but before she could say anything Ollie and Jay came rushing over.

"You ok Amy?" asked Ollie kindly.

"Yeah" she smiled. "Just hurt my leg" she smiled up at Felix.

"Felix, you going to be alright carrying Amy back?" asked Ollie.

"I'll be fine" smiled Felix. "She isn't **that** heavy" he baited her.

"What do you mean **that** heavy?" she shrieked. Felix grinned as Jay interrupted.

"Ollie and I are going to go find the others. You'll be alright, won't you?"

"We'll be just fine" smirked Felix.

"Yeah, as long as they don't kill each other in the process!" grinned Ollie.

"I'd like to see him try" smirked Amy.

"If anybody gets killed it'll be Felix!" laughed Jay.

"Ah, but what a way to die" winked Felix as Amy blushed. Ollie and Jay just laughed; it was funny watching the two wind each other up. "See ya" called Felix as he carried Amy off. Jay looked at Ollie.

"Am I missing something?" he asked.

"Don't feel bad. Even they haven't figured it out yet" smiled Ollie.

"How long do you reckon it'll take?"

"Shouldn't be long now. I mean, they've been flirting ever since we first arrived. They'll be together by the end of term, believe me" he beamed as they turned and headed back towards the others.


	3. It doesn't mean anything, does it?

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Amy turned to look at Felix.

"Well?" she asked. He just looked at her innocently.

"Well what?"

"What did you mean by **that **heavy?"

"Exactly what I said" he smiled. He looked down at her and saw that she wasn't in the mood. He grew serious and started again.

"I am truly sorry for what I said earlier"

"It was true" she smiled. "I wasn't listening"

"Yeah, but I could have put it nicer instead of winding you up"

"Well yeah" she agreed. "But I deserved it. Nobody else was good enough to tell me the truth. You were the only one who did… thanks"

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For being such a good friend" she smiled. He chuckled slightly.

"Good friends don't say spiteful things about their friends" he sighed.

"Maybe, but I'm not exactly pleasant about you either" she added.

"Yeah" he agreed. "But you trust me, and that means the world to me"

"Really?" She wondered why he cared so much. Part of her was screaming; _'you idiot, he likes you too!' _but the rest of her was blocking it out, telling her that _'that's just stupid'_.

"Yes really" replied Felix, bringing Amy out of her argument. They walked along in silence for a bit before Felix thought of something.

"How did you get down there anyway?"

"I fell" she replied simply. "Then Jay came along and saw me. He came to rescue me but couldn't."

"Oh" he mumbled, kinda pleased that he didn't.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, enjoying the others company, and trying to work out their feelings.

'_I love the way the sunlight makes her hair glisten' _thought Felix. _'What am I saying? I don't feel that way about Amy! She's a stubborn, loud-mouthed, beautiful, talented, sexy chick.' _CorrectedFelix before realising he'd done it again._ 'What? Did I say sexy? I don't find her attractive, I don't, I don't, I don't…oh, who am I kidding?' _he gave in. _'I think she's amazing. It's just a shame she doesn't feel the same way'_ he thought with a mental sigh.

'_I love the feel of his strong arms wrapped around me…'_ it suddenly registered what she had just said. _'Don't be silly Amy, your just getting caught up in the moment. Just because he rescued you doesn't mean you fancy him'_ she chided herself. _'Besides, he's just your friend. Even if he can be totally cute when he's not being a jerk, and his eyes are totally dreamy. Ok, so maybe I do like him. It doesn't mean anything though'_ she gave in.


	4. Young Love

As soon as they arrived back at Avalon Heights, Felix made his way to Professor Toone's office. He got Amy to knock on the door and open it on their way in. Toone, who was sitting at his desk, didn't look all that surprised when he saw Felix carry Amy in.

"Set her down in the chair" he ordered Felix. Felix did as instructed and gently placed Amy in the chair before standing behind her.

"Amy, what a pleasant surprise. What happened?" he asked sincerely, figuring she'd probably recovered her voice by now, only to be confirmed when she answered him.

"I stumbled and fell down a cliff. I landed awkwardly on my foot and now I can't place any weight on it" a small smile crossed his face.

"So, I take it Felix rescued you then." He smiled.

"I suppose you could say that" agreed Amy.

"What's it like being a hero Felix?" he smiled as Felix blushed.

"Anyone would have done the same" he admitted modestly. Amy was impressed. _'Since when was Felix so modest!' _she wondered.

"Amy, can you take your shoe and sock off so I can inspect your foot?" directed Toone kindly.She complied, and he began to examine her foot.

"It's not broken" he stated. "Just badly sprained. You won't be able to put **any **weight on it for at least a week. I shall inform Analie that you won't be attending dance lessons."

"Great" muttered Amy sarcastically.

"Look on the bright side" smiled Felix. "At least you can still play the piano. And talk" he added, making her laugh despite herself, as he continued. "And you won't have to walk around all day!" It worked. Amy started laughing and forgot all about being gloomy.

"You'll just have to carry me then, wont you!" she giggled. Toone just smiled watching the scene unfold before bringing them back to earth.

"About that" he smiled. "It'll get rather awkward if Felix carries you everywhere, so I shall make it my duty to get you some crutches. As kind as the gesture is Felix, you could seriously damage your back, and what happens if she wakes up in the middle of the night? Meet me back down here in the morning, and I'll see what I can do" he smiled. "But for now, I suggest you get some rest. You've had a very traumatic day today and I don't want you putting any weight on that foot. OK?"

"Ok" agreed Amy. She allowed Felix to pick her back up. "Oh, and Professor" she called. "You were right about the traffic. Thanks" she smiled before Felix whisked her out of the room.

"Ah, young love" mused Toone. "What a pair they make!"


End file.
